Most computers and home entertainment devices do not include adequate built-in surge suppression circuits. In the absence of surge protection, transient voltage spikes and power line surges can cause data errors and even permanent damage to the electrical equipment. Hence, it is known to provide multiple outlet strips or adapters which incorporate circuits for suppressing power line voltage spikes and transient surges and/or providing noise suppression.
Conventional electrical outlet adapters typically consist of a rectangular housing having a plurality of electrical outlets formed in one face of the housing. It is not uncommon for an outlet adapter to have six or more electrical outlets. Most outlet adapters include a power cord having one end connected to the housing and the other end terminating in an electrical plug. It is also known to eliminate the power cord by mounting the plug directly in the housing of the outlet adapter.
Due to advent of portable computers it is desirable to provide a surge suppression adapter which is easy to transport. The large size of a conventional outlet adaptors and the inclusion of the power cord make these devices cumbersome to transport. Know outlet adapters also do not include any mechanism for covering the electrical prongs when the adapter is not being used. As a result, the prongs can be bent and they can also scratch or otherwise damage devices being carried with the adapter.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above noted problems.
More specifically, an object of the present invention is to provide a portable outlet adapter which has a compact housing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a portable outlet adapter having a built-in surge suppression circuit.
Another object of the present invention to provide a portable outlet adapter having mechanism for covering the electrical prongs when the adapter is being transported.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable outlet adapter that provides both power line and data line surge protection.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a portable outlet adapter which is simple and economical to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.